


Was it worth it?

by azalea_hawthorne



Category: VlogSquad
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_hawthorne/pseuds/azalea_hawthorne
Summary: Just a tiny David x reader fic. David gets hurt & the reader finds out through snapchat. Warnings: Only one little curse word. I am the worst at summaries, but I hope you enjoy :)





	Was it worth it?

     The LA traffic seemed to be on your side as you raced from the peaceful library toward the chaotic Dobrik residence. The typical 6 pm rush was nowhere to be found and every light effortlessly turned green as you approached. You were too furious to even take note of your luck, as the turmoil in your mind matched the growing storm outside. You found your hands shaking as you waited for a pedestrian to move out of your way, causing you to grip the steering wheel even harder.

 _"If only he had listened to me,”_ You bitterly thought in your spinning head. As you weaved through the small streets in the familiar neighborhood, you felt yourself growing more and more angry. The driveway was illuminated with soft yellow lights, leading to the man you dearly loved but, in the moment, hated with so much passion.

     The car brakes screeched as you came to a hard stop next to the front door. Without even bothering to grab your phone or purse, you yanked the keys out and threw them on your seat, stomping towards the front door in the pouring rain. You paused for a moment, taking a sharp breath, before knocking hard on the wood, announcing your presence to all those inside.

     Before your fist could finish banging on the door, it slowly opened, revealing Natalie in a blood-stained t shirt and ruffled hair. You could feel your heart soften the slightest bit as you see your best friends face filled with worry and fear. Yet you firmly reminded yourself that she had her own part in this affair too.

     “Where is he?” You spat out, in a low rough voice. You face revealed all the anger and frustration you were feeling. Your parents always said they could tell your thoughts with one look at your face. In that moment, you couldn’t care less.

     “Y/n, why don’t you sit down, and take a minute to calm down first?” Natalie gently pleaded, her eyes searching for any understanding in yours. You knew that you should listen to her advice but the hammering in your heart refused to quiet until you were with him. Until you saw him with your own eyes.

     “I’ll find him myself then,” You say back as you pushed Natalie away from the door, into the house. Your shoes squeaked as you turned the corner, with water flying in every which way. You knew the layout like the back of your hand and stormed to the place- to the boy- you called your home.

     It was only as you passed the living room that you stopped for a moment, to process the scene before you. The bloodied bandages, towels, and floor all conveyed the story of the hours before. The hours in which you were completely neglected to be told about what happened until after the fact.

     Your eyes glossed over, threatening to spill as you imagined the events that took place- his screams, his blood, his tears, his pain. A single tear falls for the man you love, yet that was all you would allow, quickly wiping your eyes and raising your head high.

     You thought back to how you found out about this incident in the first place. A snapchat story. Zane’s snapchat story. Four hours after the event occurred. Shock and disbelief do not even come close to the emotions you felt in that moment. Your fingers had blindly dialed the first person you could think of, throat closing as each moment passed. The conversation replayed in your head.

 

_“What happened, Jason?!”_

_"Oh, shit. Y/N, I’m so sorry. We totally forgot to call. It got so hectic.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

_“I mean-“_

_“Did he vlog it? Did he keep the camera on?”_

 

     Jason had gone on to explain how David urged for the camera to stay on. Wanting to make light of the situation. Get views. Perfect footage to spice up the vlog. That was until he passed out two minutes in. How stupid. How reckless. Your stomach clenched at the thought.  

    The sound of Natalie in the kitchen pulled you back into the moment. You shakily continued your way through the house, dreading the encounter you knew was doomed to occur. With his door before you, you knocked softly and entered after hearing a whispered “come in.”  

    You took in the harrowing sight before you. Bile rose up your throat, you turned swallowing it down, gasping for air. Tears threatened to spill from your already red and puffy eyes. You sighed, deep and heavy. Oh, how the day had not gone as you expected.

     Slowly, you faced him once again, taking in the scene before you. David lay still in the middle of his bed, hair tousled and eyes tired. His arm and leg were wrapped in a long cast. Black. Simple. That seemed about right. As you timidly stepped closer, you saw the tiny scratched and bruises littering his body. His soft skin now a mine field of hurt and pain. You sat down at the edge of the bed, your feet heavy, your head light.

     “Oh darling, come closer. I’m okay.” David tried to reason with you, calling from his place among a mass of pillows and blankets. He knew how upset you were. He knew how from the start of it all he made wrong decision after wrong decision. He knew he was being selfish, wanting to be comforted by your delicate touch and warm skin, when he had failed you, in more ways then one.

     “No.” A soft, almost inaudible whisper is all you can manage. With a shaky breath you look at his big brown eyes, hoping to relay all that you are feeling without saying a word.

    This has happened before. One too many times in fact. Whether it be David, Zane, Jason, or another dear friend of yours it hurt, nonetheless. You, always the much more sensible one in the relationship, cannot count the times you argued with David over his recklessness and careless actions. You knew he never meant for any of this occur, never meant for his friends to be put in harms way. But his actions continually showed his lack of precaution, failing to ensure nobody would get hurt.  

     “I can’t keep doing this Dave. How many times does something like this have to happen before…?” The words got caught in your throat. You couldn’t bare to say them out loud. So many “what ifs” swirled around your head. Too many of them ending with you nursing a broken heart.

     “Hear me out, love.” Yet, his words went in one ear and out the other. The anger from earlier began to grow dangerously hot, finally bubbling over. You felt your face grow a dark red, flooding with heat. Words spilled forth, quick and fiery.

     “Do you even care about your own safety? Your own life? What if something worse happened to you? Then what? What would your family do? Your friends? Jesus, what about me, Dave? You have other people’s lives in your hands. My god! How can you keep doing this? It’s like you never learn. And do not even get me started on the fact the you didn’t tell me! Do you know how I found out? On snapchat, David. On freaking snapchat.”

     “I’m sorry. I meant to call. Please, just-”

     “No. I’m done. Find me when you learn that your life is worth more than views or whatever you’re doing this for. Because I have no clue anymore. Do you?” You inhaled a few shallow breaths, placing your hands on your knees, hoping to subdue your obvious trembling. Looking back at Dave, your partner, boyfriend, love, one last time, you felt a pain unimaginable. Yet, you knew you had to do this. For him. For yourself. So, you stood.   

     “Please don’t go…” you heard David call out in a soft voice, shaking with tears. But you were already gone, a trail of shattered pieces of your heart closely following .


End file.
